The present invention relates to an eyeglass-type wearable device, a front part of an eyeglass-type wearable device, and the like.
An eyeglass-type wearable device that can be used as a head-mounted display (HMD) and the like has attracted attention in recent years. For example, JP-A-2010-91748 and JP-A-2012-8290 disclose a technique relating to such an eyeglass-type wearable device.
JP-A-2010-91748 discloses a technique that secures a head-mounted display on a head support frame (e.g., eyeglass frame). JP-A-2012-8290 discloses a technique that incorporates a head-mounted display in a dedicated eyeglass frame. It has thus become possible to secure a wearable device on an eyeglass frame, or incorporate a wearable device in an eyeglass frame, along with a reduction in size of a wearable device.